Videl
Videl is the daughter of Hercule Satan and Miguel. Videl often serves as an aid to the police force in Satan City when fighting crime. She and Gohan happened to be in the same high school class. The first day the two of them met, Videl quickly became suspicious of Gohan after hearing the reports of the Golden Fighter. After she becomes aware of Gohan's ability to fly, Videl demands that Gohan teach her to do the same. Gohan began teaching her, by explaining the universal concept of energy. After undergoing these lessons Videl decides to cut her hair, which Gohan suggested. This is one of the very first signs, which began to show the liking Videl took to Gohan. Videl shortly after attended the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Upon arrival Videl experienced occurences she had never encountered before, such as the noticeable halo resting atop Goku's head. This shocked her. Another shocker to Videl, was the Z-Fighters ability to so easily qualify and double the punching score of that of her father. This shock was amplified by Vegeta's relentless pride, as he felt the need to demolish the punching machine. Videl's next fight was against Spopovich. In the early stages of the fight Videl, managed to back him into a corner, breaking his neck. Although to the dismay of many spectators, and Videl, Spopovich was miraculously able to repair his neck. Due to the fact, of his newfound power under Babidi's control. Spopovich then goes on to begin toying with and brutally beating Videl, as she found herself quickly tiring. While stepping on Videl's head Gohan begins to lose his temper, and subsequently transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Shortly after Yamu, flies over to Spopovich and advises him to stop the fight. Spopovich then complies and kicks her out of the ring. Videl is then rushed to a medic. Upon Gohan's arrival at the infirmary, he hands her a senzu bean. Videl quickly regains her energy, while her father Mr. Satan is stunned at his daughter's unprecedented speedy recovery. She steps back to the arena to watch Gohan's match, and is surprised to see he is indeed the "Gold Fighter" she suspected him to be. When Gohan is in mortal danger from a ki drain from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him, but is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. Upon Kibito healing and offering Gohan an explanation, Videl asks Gohan to let her go along, wanting to know what exactly is going on. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter, Great Saiyaman and also the golden-haired boy at the Cell Games seven years ago. Having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, she comes to the correct conclusion that it was Gohan who beat Cell in the Cell Games. She initially wants to come and help with the fight against Babidi's forces, but is requested by Gohan to go back and tell everyone else the situation. She agrees to leave, then looks back and says "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan." She meets Goten and Trunks on her way to the World Tournament Arena, and accidentally fuels them with adrenaline by telling them the story of Majin Buu, prompting the two to head for the battlefield. Videl goes with the rest of the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout, where she hears about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu. She breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact this is actually true, Gohan is in the Sacred World of the Kais training hard with Kibito and Supreme Kai. A day later, Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him. Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She does not know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the idiot' again saying that she has been worried sick about him. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyaman II (alternately known as Saiyawoman or Saiyagirl), sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. During the ten years after Majin Buu's defeat, Videl eventually married Gohan, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Five years later in Dragon Ball GT, Videl helps prepare the spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. In the Baby Saga, Videl and her husband get possessed by Baby. On New Planet Plant, when Videl notices that Pan is helping others to become normal, she kicks her out of the air demanding that she stops with such actions and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost kill their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepts and saves Pan. Later, Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. One year later, during the 31st World Tournament, she observes with her husband Gohan as Pan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z Fighters (wearing her Great Saiyawoman outfit no less); however, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. With her family and friends, Videl witnesses Black Smoke Shenron emerging from the Dragon Balls and she much afterwards learns of the overusage of the Dragon Balls. She remains at Capsule Corporation while Goku, Pan and Giru fight against the seven evil Shadow Dragons. She then returns to her home with her husband Gohan, and later joins her family and friends as they face the final Shadow Dragon, Syn Shenron. In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of all the Shadow Dragons, she lives in peace with Gohan and Pan at Mount Paozu. By the end of the series, she has likely died of old age as her daughter Pan, who is shown to have a grandson, is the last surviving Z Fighter 100 years later. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Canon Category:Good Category:Character who can fly